1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling device for shifting images in a display of a smartphone, which especially utilize a mobile phone to cooperate with a monitor that are both embedded with a resident device driver, respectively, thereby providing a mobile device available for multimedia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's smartphone generally comprises functions similar to that contained in a notebook or a PC. Other functions especially contained in the personal devices such as electronic books, digital cameras, or navigation devices are also gradually integrated in the smartphone. Not long ago, telecommunication operators merely provide voice service on the mobile phones, but today, they further provide value-added service on the mobile phones. There are also some mobile phone operators such as Microsoft, Google, Apple, and Blackberry are successively providing various operating systems like WP7 and Android. These operating systems let the notebook, the mobile phone, the TV, and other compatible devices be integrated and synchronically executed. Obviously, the smartphone is more than a mobile phone; the smartphone is a multi-functional mobile device that is necessary and essential in the daily life.
Considering the handiness, the smartphone would not be designed bulky (the biggest screen on the smartphone is 4.3 inches). Herein, this kind of small screen adversely results in difficult reading, especially when multimedia materials are displayed. Moreover, there is no physical button arranged on the smartphone; instead, users have to type with a predictive keyboard built in the smartphone, which in fact affects the speed of typing. Additionally, reacting force is particularly brought about while typing, which may hurt users' fingertips easily. Evidently, the design does not conform to the anthropometry, and the only fly in the ointment is the inconformity. Thus, the present invention is to conquer the insufficiency existing in the present smartphone.
There is a product in the market that is nearly satisfactory. However, the product only displays static document/images; the multimedia files are not available. Further, the appearance of the product is like a notebook; namely, it is heavy and not handy for portability. Therefore, a wireless transmission technology adopted in the present invention would be the Bluetooth and the Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) that are able to ensure the dynamic video to be played properly. The screen of the present invention is structured like that of the Tablet PC in the market. Therefore, it is convenient to carry and it is suitable to play multimedia files.